Run Away
by themarchgirl
Summary: I'm sick of my mom, Seattle and this apartment building.' They want to escape. Sequel to Ultraviolet.


**A/N:** I just can't let this story go. Here's the sequel to Ultraviolet.

'Run away with me,' Freddie murmurs against her mouth. 'Let's go.'

To be honest, Carly can't really concentrate on that at the moment. His hands are _everywhere_; her hair, her stomach, her legs, _in between_ her legs...

God, he drives her crazy.

It's one of those days where Freddie is very touchy-feely and Carly is tired and needs someone to hold her. Spencer is still seeing Mrs Puckett, and so he's out of the apartment most of the time. Freddie has seen his mom to work, heard Spencer slam the door behind him, and let himself in to Carly's apartment. As soon as he closes the door, she grabs him.

They don't even make it to the couch this time.

'_Freddie_,' she moans. 'Please.'

He can never refuse her.

When they've calmed down (and got dressed) Freddie kisses her really hard and Carly nearly pulls him to the floor again. But today is the one-year anniversary of Sam's disappearance and death, and they can't spend all the time thinking about each other. Even as much as they want to.

'So what's this about running away?' Carly asks breathlessly when he lets her go.

Freddie grins impishly. 'I'm sick of my mom, Seattle, and this apartment building. I want to see the world, and I want to see it with _you_.'

Carly thinks that might be the sweetest thing he's ever said. She gives him a quick kiss and then pulls him into the kitchen.

'Don't you wanna go to college?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Cause you might not go to the same one. And then we might get split up.' He grabs hold of her hand and kisses her palm.

Carly hugs him. 'You know that won't happen.'

'You're so beautiful I could call you supernatural. If the world gave me you, I think anything could happen.'

Carly hides her face in his chest so he won't see her blush. Freddie kisses the top of her head and sighs.

'Will you?'

Silence.

'C'mon, babe. Spencer won't mind.'

'I know, but,' Carly lifts her head and looks him straight in the eye. 'It feels like I'm doing something _wrong_.'

'You're just having a little adolescent rebel freedom.' Freddie says, tapping her nose with his finger. 'If you had my mom, you would understand why I want to go.'

Carly bites her lip. 'Can we graduate first?'

'Of course,' Freddie says, bending and kissing her forehead. 'I did mean after that.'

'OK.' Carly gives in, giving him a chaste kiss. 'You win, mister.'

Freddie kisses her again, and it's on the floor once more.

The next day Freddie's mom has an absolute _fit_ when Freddie says 'Mom, I'm going away when I graduate.'

'NO!' Marissa Benson gasps in shock. 'My baby! You can't go! You're just a little boy!'

'Mother, I'm eighteen,' Freddie replies patiently. 'I can look after myself. I'm technically an adult.'

'But, but, where would you go?' Mrs Benson's eyes are wider than tennis balls.

'I don't know,' Freddie says. 'That's the fun of it.'

'Now you listen to me, young man – OOH!' Mrs Benson _glares_ at Carly. 'You've brainwashed my son, missy.'

'I came up with it!' Freddie protests. 'Carly's going with me.'

'Are you two going to elope?' Mrs Benson's eyes twitch.

'We're way too young for that,' Carly dismisses the suspicion with a hand. 'It'll be just us two travelling together.'

Freddie smiles at her and she grins back.

'But, but, you two might get _up to something_,' Mrs Benson whispers, going beetroot. 'Didn't I tell you to-'

Carly and Freddie's faces are scarlet.

'-wait...for...marriage...Oh my God!'

'Mom, calm down,' Freddie rushes over to his mom, looking very guilty. 'Look, times have changed, and we were both ready, and we're using protection!'

'Yeah, totally safe!' Carly puts in.

'Fine! Fine! Go!' Mrs Benson yells. 'Have fun!'

Freddie hugs his mother very quickly and then he and Carly escape.

That night, they are watching MTV with Carly's legs over Freddie's lap, and his arm round her waist. She is nearly falling asleep and Freddie smiles at her drowsy figure. She's so beautiful he finds it hard to keep his eyes off her.

'And that was Lady Gaga with Just Dance. Up next...' The presenter on the screen looks at a card in his hand. '...we have a group from Britain called the Stiff Dylans with their amazing debut track Ultraviolet!'

Freddie feels Carly tense in his arms and their eyes meet. Carly hasn't cried for Sam for months, but now a single tear drops onto his shoulder.

'Let it out,' Freddie whispers. 'Just let it out, beautiful.'

Carly's arms come round his neck and she sobs into his collar as the Dylans play the first verse. Freddie presses his mouth to her hair.

Spencer opens the door then and sees his baby sister crying. Freddie indicates the TV with his head and Spencer's frown disappears. He smiles at his future brother-in-law (he's not sure, but it's so obvious) and goes to his bedroom.

Carly cries for two minutes and forty-three seconds exactly. Then she wipes her eyes with the back of hand. A warm thumb catches one she missed. She smiles at her boyfriend, who merely dips and kisses her on the forehead.

'I love you,' he murmurs, resting his forehead on the spot his lips have just rested on. 'And Sam loves you too.'

'Mm. I miss her.'

'Me too. I miss how she was aggressive and obnoxious and assertive. But she was lovely, really.' Freddie smiles wanly. Carly thwacks his arm playfully, and he grabs her hand.

'What time is it?' Carly asks as the song ends.

'Eleven. Bedtime?'

'Yeah. Night, Spence.'

'Goodnight, kiddo. Freddo.' Spencer waves at his sister and Freddie from his room.

Carly gives up halfway to the stairs and holds her arms out for Freddie to carry her. He smirks and scoops her up, curling his arms under her waist and knees. She winds her arms round his neck again and rests happily against his chest.

They're too tired to make love that night. They just curl up together on her bed and let sleep take them. Carly sleeps in Freddie's t-shirt now. It rides up all the time, but Freddie never takes advantage of her. If she doesn't want to, they don't. He likes being a gentleman. It gets him kisses.

Freddie wakes very early in the morning, and he finds he can't go back to sleep. He'd love to snuggle under the covers with the girl he loves sleeping peacefully in his arms, but he's not tired anymore. He decides to spend the remaining hour before Carly wakes up looking at her.

His eyes trace her face; her perfect nose, pouting mouth and long lashes leaving a shadow on her cheek. He watches her chest rising and falling with each breath, her arm slung over his chest and her head nestled into the crook of his neck. He leans down and buries his nose into her rich, dark hair, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers and clean clothes.

And he spends the next fifty-seven minutes breathing.

When Carly wakes up she blinks, stretching like a cat and then turns back into Freddie's chest. It's Sunday and she wants to spend the entire day here.

'Hey.' She mumbles.

'Morning, beautiful.' Freddie greets, running his fingers through her hair. She smiles at the endearment and pulls the shirt lower over her hips.

'You still tired?'

'Yeah.' Carly yawns and wraps herself tightly round him again.

'Go back to sleep then.'

'Maybe. I wanna talk to you about where we're going to go.'

'OK. Where do you want to go?'

'I've always wanted to see London. And Paris and Venice.'

'Europe, then.' Freddie puts one hand behind his head and sighs. 'They do this thing in England called a gap year. It's before you go to university.'

'Ooh! Can we, like, tour Europe then?' Carly sits up, immediately awake.

'We could. Depends on how much money I have.'

'I've got some saved up,' Carly says, trailing a path down Freddie's chest. He catches her hand and kisses it. 'Quite a lot, actually.'

'I won't let you pay for everything.' Freddie says sternly, tapping her on the nose.

'Now I want to go to college in England.' Carly says wistfully.

'We could apply now.' Freddie replies. 'You'd get in, definitely.'

'What about you? I'm sure England will appreciate tech-wizards like you.' Carly pokes Freddie and he laughs.

'Possibly. Oxford and Cambridge are the best ones, I think.' Freddie muses. He turns his head back to his lover. 'I don't care where I end up, as long as you're there.'

'Aww. That's so adorable.' Carly starts to tickle Freddie, who responds by pinning her arms to her sides and kissing her.

'Not as adorable as you,' Freddie mutters. 'And now I really need to have you.'

When they finally go downstairs for breakfast Spencer has already gone.

_Gone to Canada for the day. I'll be back with bacon after dinner. Get out of bed by then, lovebirds._

Carly rolls her eyes at the last sentence and goes over to Freddie, who is mixing milk, flour and eggs together.

'Spencer's in Canada. What are you doing?' Carly asks, looking at the recipe book next to him.

'Making pancakes for my favourite girl.' Freddie replies. 'My mom taught me the recipe in case something happens to her and there isn't any food.'

Carly laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

When graduation comes around, Carly and Freddie have applied to Oxford for the next autumn and have already booked their gap year.

The party afterwards is great, with non-alcoholic punch and good music and food and everyone tells each other that they're going to miss them, and people cry and hug and kiss and by the time it's over Carly has pretty much felt happy and sad at the same time.

They leave Seattle the next day. Spencer sees them off, and Carly is really sad to be leaving him for a whole year. Their flight to Newark takes six hours, and then their flight to Madrid takes eight.

'I've never been to Spain before,' Carly babbles. 'I'll actually put those lessons to use!'

Freddie rolls his eyes and pushes her through security.

They stay in a really nice hotel next to the beach. No tourists have arrived yet, so it's just them, and the locals, and a couple of retirement pairs. The food is incredible – spicy and flavoursome and Sam would _love_ it if she was there. They get time to themselves, just the two of them, and they feel like grown-ups.

Carly gets a nice tan, and Freddie learns how to say _I love you_ in Spanish.

'_Te amo,_' he whispers at night. '_Te amo, querida._'

Their last night in Spain is stunning. They watch the sun set from their hotel room, their cocktails in hand and Carly's head on Freddie's shoulder.

'Wow,' Carly murmurs. 'It's beautiful.'

'Yeah.' Freddie squeezes her hand.

'We're going to France!' Carly squeals. 'You know, Paris is the city of love.' She blushes.

'I know. That's why I specifically booked the best hotel in the city.' Freddie winks and she giggles, nearly choking on her cocktail.

'That wasn't very attractive,' Carly admits when she's done coughing. 'Ugh.'

'Anything you do is beautiful.'

'Thanks,' Carly replies, playing with his fingers.

'Marry me,' Freddie whispers suddenly.

'WHAT?' Carly shrieks.

'Will you marry me?' Freddie replies calmly.

'Well, I....but....what?' Carly finishes weakly. 'Freddie, we're eighteen.'

Freddie shrugs. 'We don't have to actually get married until we go to college.'

'Do you seriously mean that? Like, total commitment?' Carly breathes, her eyes wide.

'Yeah. Carly, I love you more than anything in this universe and possible next life. I want the world to know that you're mine and no one else's.'

Carly bites her lip. 'But, wouldn't you want kids?'

'Whoa, we don't have to think about that yet!' Freddie says, holding up his hands. 'But, maybe. One day.'

'OK then.' Carly whispers. 'Yeah. I'll marry you.'

Freddie grins the biggest grin Carly's ever seen and kisses her. She lets him carry her back into their room and then they fall back into softness.

Carly swears she was really stupid for not loving Freddie earlier.

**A/N**: Done! 2,048 words. Tell me what you think. If you think I shouldn't have done a sequel, then tell me I'm a very silly person and forget you ever read it. I want to make all my readers happy.


End file.
